The Riders
by Dragonlord0
Summary: After defeating Phil Max decides to visit another Plumber friend who's married to the most powerful species in the Universe. However his Children are being targeted by someone of the same species. In order to protect their Children Max agrees to let them travel with him and his grand children till the situation is solved. Ghost Rider Crossover. OC characters, Harem.


Chapter 1 The Rider

After Ben, Max and Gwen stopped Phil from using the Null Void projector to make a quick buck Max decided to take his grandkids to an old friend and his family.

"Are there any other plumbers we should know about?" Gwen asked. After the whole meeting Phil incident she wanted to make sure the others weren't as selfish.

"Plenty actually. Some are still active. Others on the other hand are retired. After Vilgax was defeated the first time or so we thought work just dried up for us. I went into Retirement a few years later." Max said before they drove into town but saw a few explosions.

"Uh oh." Gwen said before Ben used the Omnitrix to turn into Heatblast.

"It's hero time." Ben said running out.

'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?' Max asked in his head.

Ben soon arrived at the scene of the crime seeing some armored individual looking through some files. The Building looked to be a posting office.

"Looking for something?" Ben questioned getting the person's attention.

"A Pyronite? You're a long way from home. Doesn't matter though. You're not the one I'm after. Step aside and you can live to tell the tale." The man said.

"Tell the tale of what? How I'm going to kick your sorry butt?" Ben questioned before the helmet went down revealing a flaming skull. The fires around the skull was colored Grey. "Ok thats new. Doesn't matter though. I've beaten bad guys way worse then you." Ben said charging in before he fired his flames at him making the whole area engulfed in fire. "OH YEAH! Who's bad!" Ben said before a chain wrapped around him. "Huh?" Ben said in surprise before the person walked back out unharmed and looked very mad.

" **That was a mistake.** " The man said before slamming him on the ground and started to beat him even as Ben cried out to stop.

Max drove the Rust bucket to the scene and widened his eyes in shock.

"No." Max said in shock before grabbing something in a secret compartment and rushed outside.

"Grandpa?" Gwen said in concern before Max threw the device at the man attacking his grandson and it exploded into a green liquid covering him up.

" **AHHHHHH**!" The man yelled in annoyance.

"BEN GET IN NOW!" Max yelled and Ben not wanting to argue rushed in with him and Max drove off just as the man got the liquid off and glared at them.

Once they were away the Watch timed out.

"Ow." Ben groaned holding his black eye.

"Oooh. That looks like it hurt." Gwen said getting a bag of ice.

"That guy made Vilgax look like amateur. Who was that?" Ben asked as Gwen handed him the ice.

"Ben listen to me I don't care if you took down Vilgax. You never ever want to go head to head with a Rider." Max said in complete seriousness.

"A what? A rider? Grandpa whats going on? You're acting more afraid then when Vilgax showed up." Gwen said making him sigh.

"They're called Pyro's. Similar to Heatblast but a hundred times more dangerous. Their entire planet is surrounded by six suns given them great power. They're conquers like Vilgax but at the same time completely different. They conquer planets to rule them and bring order to corrupt governments or change ideals they see as ridicules. They almost conquered Earth 20 years ago." Max said shocking them.

"What do you mean almost? Did the Plumbers stop them?" Ben asked.

"Not exactly. The Emperor of the Pyro's had a three children. Two sons and a daughter who was leading the Charge against Earth. At the same time the Plumbers had rookie who had a lot of skill. I don't know the exact details but the two of them met and became close. And fell in love with each other. The Emperor called off the attack and claimed a truce between both factions leaving Earth to it's own problems. Those two meeting saved the Earth." Max said.

"Awww. Thats gotta be the most romantic story I've ever heard." Gwen said with a smile.

"So why did that guy show up then if theres a truce?" Ben asked.

"Well...Not all of them exactly supported the idea of the daughter of the Emperor marrying a Human. Some spoke out against the Emperor for agreeing to it...And the consequences for that were...Harsh to say the least." Max said.

"And the daughter? What happened to her?" Gwen asked.

"She's on Earth with her husband. I don't know why that Rider was here but I can't mean anything good." Max said.

"Why did you call them Rider's before?" Ben asked.

"We call them that since they have the ability to change vehicles and animals to their needs. Animals become flaming skeletons with increased speed and vehicles are changed to their likings with the same results. Thats why we call them Riders." Max said.

Hours later

"WHOA!" Ben and Gwen said seeing an extremely large Mansion.

"Ahh. I see they've upgraded since the last time I was here." Max said grinning at the sight of the large mansion.

Parking in the parking lot outside the three soon walked inside.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" Ben said.

"Max?" A male voice said before they looked up seeing a man in his early 40's walking down the stairs. He had slightly grayish brown hair white skin and brown eyes.

"Tom." Max said as they pulled each other into a hug.

"It's been a long time. It's been like what 8 years?" Tom asked.

"Well, I've been enjoying retirement. Oh let me introduce you to my grandkids Ben and Gwen." Max said making them smile and wave.

"Heh. I always wondered when I would get the chance to see them. Oh that reminds me." Tom said before placing his fingers in his mouth and whistled.

Not a minute later three kids rushed in before one slipped and they all fell.

"OW YOU IDIOTS!" A boy yelled in annoyance.

"IDIOTS?" Two girls yelled feeling insulted. Max and Tom couldn't help but laugh.

"Wow they've grown. Last time I saw them they could barley talk." Max said before the three got off of each other. The boy looked to be 13 years old Brown hair forest green eyes and White skin. The first of the girls had blonde hair blue eyes and white skin same age and the last girl had Raven hair brown eyes and white skin same age.

"Allow me to introduce you to my kids. Sean Ashburn Kruger." Tom said introducing his son who smirked. "Sarah Kruger." The girl with blonde hair. "And Dawn Kruger." The girl with Raven hair.

"Uh how come they look like they're the same age?" Ben asked making Gwen sigh.

"Their Triplets you idiot!" Gwen yelled in annoyance.

"Oh." Ben said sheepishly.

"HAHAHA! Yeah we get that a lot." Sean said grinning. "Why don't we show you guys around." Sean said as they rushed off.

"So what brings you by?" Tom asked.

"Just decided to pay a visit to an old friend. Where's Kisara?" Max asked not seeing his wife.

"Oh she's around somewhere. The place is so big it takes time for any of us to find each other." Tom said before getting serious. "So why are you really here?" Tom asked making him frown.

"On the way here we ran into a rogue Rider. Seemed to be looking for something in the post office." Max said.

"Hmm. It's been 20 years since the war ended with the Pyro emperor. We haven't seen another one in all that time. I don't know why one would show up now." Tom said.

Meanwhile

"WHOA! COOL!" Ben yelled seeing the giant Game room full of every system both past and present.

"HAHAHA! Being extremely Rich has its perks." Dawn said before she spotted the Omnitrix on Ben's wrest. "Hey cool watch. Looks familiar." Dawn said.

"It's uh...From Japan. You know they make the coolest things." Gwen said before wall next to them exploded making them fly away before crashing into the wall.

"What the!" Sean yelled before the Rider from Before walked in.

" **Found you!** " The rider yelled.

"Oh no. Not him again." Ben said.

" **Be thankful Human that you two are not my targets. They are.** " The rider said pointing to the Triplets.

"Them? But why?" Gwen asked before a chain hit him directly in the face throwing him out.

Ben and Gwen looked back seeing Sean with the Chain before rushing out and jumped down.

"Is he out of his mind?" Gwen asked before Sarah and Dawn went after him.

The three stood in front of the Rider who glared at them.

"Why are you after us?" Sean asked.

" **I was hired to kill you. Though personally I would do it for free since you and your mother have stained our blood with her marrying a human and giving birth to half breeds.** " The Rider said making them frown.

"Half breeds?" Ben said before Sean was engulfed in White flames and roared into the air. Sarah was engulfed in pink flames while Dawn was engulfed in yellow.

"They're Pyro's. That would mean their mother is the emperor's daughter." Gwen theorized.

Sean was the first to charge at the Rogue Rider and managed to blindside him before giving him an uppercut before his sister's wrapped their chains around him and slammed him down.

" **I will not be best by Half blooded brats!** " The Rogue Rider yelled before someone stood above them. Another Rider who had pure White flames glaring at the monster who dared to target her children. This was Kisara Kruger the Emperor's daughter and Tom's wife.

" **Who hired you? Was it one of the idiot council members?** " Kisara asked in rage.

" **Go to hell. I will never tell!** " The Rogue Rider yelled in defiance.

" **I believe you.** " Kisara said before smashing his face ending his life in the blink of an eye.

"WHOA! These guys take punishment seriously." Gwen said nervous.

The flames around the Rider family vanished before Kisara's human like form was seen. She had white skin bright blue eyes and pure white hair.

Later

"So someone has put a hit on your children." Max said as they stood outside the Rust bucket.

"I'm afraid so. It must be someone in a position of power otherwise no one would even dare to consider attacking the my father's grandchildren." Kisara said in seriousness.

"Max I really hate to ask you this since your on vacation with your grandkids but..." Tom tried to say.

"You want me to take them with us. With them on the move it provides them protection..." Max said before a smile came to his face. "Of course they can come. I'll look after them like they were my own." Max said making the Triplets grin.

"Finally. I've been dying to see the rest of the world." Sean said.

"What you've never been on a road trip?" Ben asked.

"We haven't ever been outside the mansion." Dawn said.

"Well we better get moving. Pack whatever you need." Max said as they rushed out.

"This is going to get really fun." Ben said grinning.

Later

Soon enough the six were on the Road.

"So this whole time you three were actually the Grand kids of the emperor." Gwen said still surprised.

"Why do you think we rarely ever go outside the mansion? It's not like we hold the Omnitrix like Ben does." Sean said making Ben spit out his drink in shock.

"YOU KNEW!" Ben yelled.

"Well, duh. It's kinda hard not to notice. We heard rumors about that thing but never imagined it would ever actually appear let alone on Earth." Dawn said.

"How is it that almost everyone knows about it but Earth?" Gwen asked.

"You didn't tell them did you?" Sarah asked Max.

"Earth is uh...How do I put this?" Max said.

"A backwater planet. It's not connected to the rest of the universe other then the Plumber faction. But that faction has been shut down for years since Vilgax was destroyed." Sean said.

"Until I kicked his but a few days ago." Ben said proudly.

"Sure." The Triplets said in perfect unison in sarcasm making him blink before groaning in annoyance while Gwen laughed.

"So who put a bounty on you three? And more importantly why?" Gwen asked.

"Could be any number of People. The most likely are on the Council. They weren't exactly happy about leaving Earth after they came close to victory. The only reason our grandfather even left the planet alone is because he wanted Mom to be happy. You know...Daddy's little girl and all." Sean said making Gwen giggle.

"Well, hopefully this gets sorted out soon and you three can go home." Max said.

Meanwhile on the Planet Py'tar (Got the name from the Justice League 2001 series)

" **WHAT!** " Roared the king of the Pyro's in outrage. " **Who dares to harm my own Grandchildren!** " The king roared to his advisor who trembled.

"Uh we are still searching for clues my lord. But we believe perhaps a member of the council is responsible for this." The Advisor said

" **Then stop wasting my time and find them! NOOOOOOOW!** " The King roared making him run off.

 **Authors Note: For a year now you all have been begging me to make a Ben 10 story. Also After I get done with the original series I will make a part 2 where it continues off into Alien force and Ultimate Alien.** **Anyway so yeah the Ghost Riders are a species of conquerers who wish to bring order to the Universe. Next Chapter is well I think you all can guess. Read, Review, Fav and Follow. REVIEW MY LOYAL FANS!**


End file.
